Fallout: Frost Skills
Big guns: You like big guns, you cannot lie. Your other brothers can't deny. When a gat walks in with an iddy biddy barrel and a chain that goes from knee to waist you get sprung, want to shoot up the place. (Increases your skills with miniguns, flame throwers and anything else that would cause a normal person to herniate their spine if they tried to use it.) Energy Weapons: For those who would prefer things to end with a 'zap' instead of a 'bang'... or a whimper... (Increases your skills with laser and plasma weapons) Melee Weapons: There's nothing more kathartic than twatting someone in the face with a frying pan or splitting their head open with a big hammer, like a watermellon. (Increases your skills with any weapon that you hit your opponent with.) Small guns: "If it shoots bullets, I'll take it." (Increases your skills with standard fire arms. Pistols, shotguns, smgs, assault rifles, etc...) Throwing: "The closer it gets the more it looks like a spear..." (Increases your accuracy with thrown weapons such as grenades, spears, throwing stars and throwing knives. All of these weapons are retrievable.) Archery: For those who think that you could do better than Oliver Queen (Increases your accuracy with bows, crossbows and anything else that fires variants of arrows with a string. It also increases the likelihood of the arrow being retrievable.) Unarmed: As a pugilist, you're a pretty big fan of the concept force = mass times acceleration. (Increases your accuracy and effectiveness when using your fists and feet.) Doctor: Your talents lie in fixing people up under the knife, just make sure that you remove any jewelry before you get to work. (Increases your success rate when it comes to curing various long term effects and ailments.) First Aid: Remember - Duct tape fixes everything (Increases your effectiveness when healing yourself and your commrades in combat, high level first aiders may be able to restore crippled limbs and cure other ailments.) Farming: "I've got a brand new combine harvester..." (You have a green thumb, even when it comes to a garden of radioactive abominations. You have a higher success rate when it comes to growing crops). Cooking: "What colour is guacamole supposed to be?" (Improves quality of meals served, a good cook can improve health benefits given out from meals and can even make the most out of a bad harvest.) Lockpick: "'Jimmy' is such an ugly word..." (Improves chance of successfully picking a lock, a good lockpick set can also help mind...) Repair: "If I can't fix it, it ain't broke." (Improves the chance of successfully repairing broken objects, you can also keep weapons maintained and give them a slight damage boost.) Mechanic: "If it's got an engine, you can make it sing." (Improves vehicle maintenance, allowing vehicles to regenerate whilst parked at your compound. Wrecked vehicles can also be repaired and used.) Toaster repair: The difference between a toaster needing a repair man and an undertaker. (Increases your likelihood of being able to mend any broken toasters you come across.) Computer Science: "Anyone who uses their name as their password deserves to be hacked" (Increase your success rate of hacking computers, you can also build your own computers and complex systems.) Chemistry: Become Myron 2.0! Hey, where are you going? Come back! (Allows you to make a variety of chems to use or sell at your discretion, you will also be able to cure poisons and diseases.) Sneak: Like a mouse but you don't squeek... (Makes you less detectible when sneaking up on people, allows you to perform stealth attacks.) Steal: The... not so artful Dodger... (Increases your success rate when it comes to picking pockets and swiping things.) Traps: "Do not open until X-Mas" (Increases your awareness of traps as well as allowing you to make your own.) Barter: A good salesman could sell milk to Brahmin... just need to tell them it's limited edition. (Improves sale and purchase deals to ensure that you get that extra bang for your buck.) Gambling: Know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em, know when to walk away and know when to run. (Increases the chance of you winning whilst gambling but please do so responsibly.) Outdoorsman: The only member of the group who knows where the fuck 'North' is... (Outdoorsmen can avoid encounters with hostile animals. They can also track and can identify a wide variety of flora and fauna.) Pilot: "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Whatever it is, it's flying upside down!" (Pilots, as implied, can fly air crafts. Though be warned, air crafts are extremely rare in the Wasteland...) Speech: "I have a good mind to join a club so that I could beat you over the head with it!" (Improves your chances of persuading NPCs throughout the world, be it through intimidation, persuasion or bribery. (Your S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats may also have an effect on the outcome...)) Driving: You can drive five miles without stalling. (Allows you to operate ground vehicles efficiently, without wearing the vehicle out or using up too much fuel.) Power Armour: Though you don't officially need training for power armour, it helps. (Increases your efficiency when wearing power armour, power armour is quite rare and requires fusion cores to run. Though nothing beats it in terms of defence and stopping power.) Animal tamer: You're good with animals, so good that you can stop them from trying to kill you. (Allows you to pacify and even domesticate certain creatures of the wasteland.)